narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaba
was an ANBU from Tobikakurenai Village. He was the adoptive brother of Shigeki. Background Kaba was orphaned as a child and recruited into ANBU. His training shinobi began very early, and for some years, the ANBU captains wondered if they should keep the boy in the group, because his income was lower than his teammates'. However, Kaba has, surprisingly, become a powerful war machine by eating the Military Rations Pill. Whenever ingested the pills his skills increased alarmingly. At eleven, Kaba met a girl who was also part of the ANBU training program called Shigeki. When he discovered that Shigeki was a nice girl and that she liked to create clay pots, Kaba eventually became friend of hers even more, and admiring her as a younger sister. The relationship between them was increasing and the bonds between the brothers becoming stronger, which displeased the Shigeki's sensei, Tomo Kogure, who believed that the emotions between the two could hinder Shigeki's training. Kaba never liked Tomo, and he knew the feeling was mutual. When he became older and his thoughts and his ideology about how the shinobi world is drafted changed, Kaba started talking to Shigeki that Tomo's training was wrong, and she should not think too many in the variables and algorithms and should act more on impulse, improvise and follow her emotions. This confrontation between ideas made Tomo and Kaba discuss hard about what would be better to Shigeki's future. After minutes of arguing, Tomo and Kaba fought fiercely, and stopped only when Shigeki intervened, arresting the two into a slime trap. After this discussion, Kaba abandoned his sister and decided to focus entirely on his missions. A few months after the disappearance of Tomo, Kaba also disappeared. And six months after the death of Tomo, Kaba was poisoned during a mission and also died. Another unofficial version of Kaba's death was that he died from overdose, not having eaten the Military Rations Pill long. Personality According to Shigeki, Kaba was a calm, quiet, and that even having been trained by ANBU, seemed to not think of denying his emotions. He was also a bit hyperactive and did not like being stuck in the same place for too long and was too clumsy, and often broken by some of the pots that she had created. Appearance Kaba had spiky red hair and dark eyes. He was black and had a scar in the corner of the face. He was skinny, but had some muscles. Ordinarily he wore the official uniform of the Tobikakurenai's ANBU and rarely wore casual clothes. Abilities The full force of Kaba is unknown, but it is known that he became extremely versatile, fast and strong when he ate the rations pills. His control over his chakra was strong and his skills with techniques involving weapons were fantastic. Quotes *(To Shigeki) "Don't think too much. Act like you think you should act, no matter if others say if it's wrong or right. Believe in your heart, and if you want also believe in your brother!" *(To Tomo Kogure) "You aren't her father, so don't act as if you were! You have no feelings for her, because you don't know what it is to have an emotion! Your heart is empty and cold like a rock on the sea! And I won't let you poison her with these ideas. I won't let her to become so cold and weak as you". Trivia *Kaba (カバ) means hippo which suggests that it is probably one of his codenames.